This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for prevention a person snoring and having sleep apnea. More particularly, this invention relates to a device that a person places in his mouth to restrain his tongue in such a manner as to prevent it from closing his airway as the person relaxes and falls asleep.
The dangers of snoring and sleep apnea are well-known. There are surgical procedures and various devices that are used to prevent snoring and sleep apnea. None of these prior procedures or devices provides the effectiveness and degree of comfort that many people desire.